Problem: $a(n) = -6 + 3(n - 1)$ Find the $16^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
Answer: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=16$ in the formula to find the $16^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} a({16}) &= -6 + 3 ({16} - 1) \\\\ &= 39 \end{aligned}$ The $16^\text{th}$ term is $39$.